Takeshi
How Takeshi joined the Tourney A high school freshman, he is talented in kendo with a serious personality. Takeshi has a cold relationship with his family and pretends to be in a relationship with his childhood friend Kurumi. This relationship is one of the main sources of conflict between him and his younger brother, Gekkō. Since the beginning of middle school, he has chosen not to call Kurumi by her first name, instead referring to her "Isoshima-san", which is considered to be too polite for people who have known each other as long as they have. Takeshi became a magician after Mui unintentionally exposed him to magic shortly after they first met. Rather than return to the Real World with their magic sealed away permanently, he, along with Kurumi and Ida, chooses to become a magician and enrolls in Subaru Magic Academy. His magic is Evasive-type and his Aspect (the tool that acts as a focus through which magicians project their power) is a type of gun sword with the approximate length and weight of a kendo sword, that was named "Twilight" by its previous owner, one of the 15 'Great Magicians', he loses his sword after the 1st fight with Gekkou. He appears to feel a great deal of affection for Kurumi, although not to the same extent as she does for him, and seems to be marginally aware of Mui's feelings for him. After the fight against Ghost Trailer, Takeshi prepares to train to fight Gekkou to the death. While training, he finds himself face to face with the current Southern Water Tribe chief, Tonraq. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Glows his Gun Sword, Twilight with energy. After the announcer calls his name Sends sparks of energy forward as the camera zooms then swings Twilight saying "If it'd get me out of this house, I'd go anywhere... Even Hell would be better than this." Special Moves Flick (Neutral) Takeshi fires a barrage of magical bolts. Divide (Side) Takeshi splits into two and the two dash forward, slashing the opponent. Float (Up) Takeshi gains temporary flying for six seconds. Close (Down) Takeshi makes two rock walls and tries to close them in on his opponent. Memorize (Hyper Smash) Takeshi holds Twilight in a reverse grip glowing with energy. If anyone tries to hit him, he will use their own Hyper Smash against them. Meteor (Final Smash) Takeshi spins Twilight then raises it, sending a rain of meteors down on the field. Victory Animations #Takeshi does three dashing slashes and says "Kinda wish school would get started." #Takeshi flicks his right index finger then magical energies burst forward as he says "Thinking dirty thoughts? No, I'm pretty sure I'm not!" #Takeshi holds his sword in a defensive grip, then does a jumping slash saying "I don't know what's going on here, but you're coming off like a bunch of bad guys." On-Screen Appearance Takeshi walks in and prepares his sword Twilight then says "You really don't need to attend morning practice with me everyday, you know." Trivia *Takeshi's rival is the current leader of the Southern Water Tribe and Korra's father, Tonraq. *Takeshi Nanase shares his Japanese voice actor with Doomsday, Blaziken, Shin Kamiya, Patrick Star, Barney D. (in FMV Cutscenes), Light Yagami, Alucard and Gilthunder. *Takeshi Nanase shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi, Sea Horse Baian, Lloyd Irving, Ghazan, Ban, Mercenary Tao and Jaswant. *Takeshi Nanase shares his German voice actor with Kage-Maru. *Takeshi Nanase shares his Arabic voice actor with Kevin Riley and Seth. *Takeshi Nanase shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lu Su, Sokka, Jet, Saki Amamiya, Magnezone, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Chrysaor Krishna, Dubhe Alpha Siegfried, Spade, Numbuh II, Shingen Takeda, Barry the Chopper, Lugia and Jacky Bryant. Category:Magical Warfare characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters